wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Bumblebee
Bumblebee is a newborn female HiveWing that made her debut in The Hive Queen. Since Bumblebee's egg was only injected once with Queen Wasp's poison, she is most likely immune to the hive-mind. She is currently on the run to unknown rest islands on the route to The Distant Kingdoms with Sundew, Cricket and the escaping LeafWings and SilkWings. Appearance Bumblebee is a small dragonet with black scales that are striped with wide fuzzy swaths of bright yellow , making her look like a bumblebee. Patches of black scales circle her yellow-gold-amber eyes. She was also mentioned to have small sharp claws. Biography ''The Hive Queen Bumblebee's egg was first introduced when Cricket snuck into the Nest in Jewel Hive. Her egg had been marked 'ORPHANAGE,' and had only one of Queen Wasp's poisonous stinger marks on its shell. Cricket rescued Bumblebee from the Nest because she pitied the egg and hoped that she, like Cricket herself, would be immune to Queen Wasp's hive-mind. After leaving the Nest, Cricket took Bumblebee's egg to one of Sundew's hideouts, where Bumblebee hatched shortly after their arrival. After feeding her a fish, Cricket then tucked the sleeping Bumblebee into a scarf sling around her chest. Bumblebee was present around Cricket's chest as Blue, Cricket, Sundew, and Swordtail destroyed most of Queen Wasp's Breath of Evil supply. ''The Poison Jungle After Cricket annoys Sundew, Bumblebee cries out to the LeafWing, reaching towards her. Sundew then asked Cricket if Bumblebee was trying to stay her name, and Cricket states proudly that Bumblebee is quite smart. As Sundew flies off and speaks to Blue and the others about the dangers of the Poison Jungle, Sundew says that the loud and flappy ones always get eaten first, and that Bumblebee is certainly cobra lily food for sure, which results in the HiveWing dragonet shouting from behind her. After the others say something about the trees and jungle, Bumblebee suddenly pipes up and jabs Cricket in the chin, breaking the silence. She then turns her head towards Sundew and reaches hopefully towards the LeafWing, saying something similar to 'eat now', which comes out as something completely different. As Cricket explains what she believes Bumblebee said, Bumblebee shouts the same thing, demonstrating expansive arm gestures, attempting to wiggle out of her sling. While flying over the lake on Sundew, she yanked at Sundew's horns and caused them both to run into an actual giant sundew plant. This was due to a giant tsetse fly in front of Sundew that had scared Bumblebee. Bumblebee was present when Sundew, Cricket, Willow, Mandrake and Nettle reached the Den of Vipers. Bumblebee was asleep in her sling but Sundew looked at her and thought that they maybe shouldn't have taken her with them. When Cricket, Sundew and the others got back to the SapWing village with the antidote, Cricket left Bumblebee with Tsunami. Bumblebee responded with lots of yelling but Cricket insisted that Bumblebee needed to stay safe. When Cricket and Sundew came back to the throne room to get Bumblebee, she ran to Sundew and bumped against her feet and was reaching to be picked up. Sundew lifted her up and called her "little bug". When the dragons heard crashing overhead, Bumblebee squeaked because Sundew had tightened her arms around her. The dragonet squirmed out of Sundew's grasp and climbed into Cricket's back. Bumblebee was with Cricket, Sundew, Willow, Hazel and many other LeafWings and SilkWings when they crossed the ocean on unknown islands toward the Distant Kingdoms. Relationships Cricket Bumblebee seems to adore and appreciate Cricket. Cricket was the dragonet who saved Bumblebee's egg from the orphanage and Queen Wasp's mind-control; she also carried Bumblebee all the way to Wasp Hive in a scarf sling tied around her chest while they destroyed Queen Wasp's supply of mind controlling plants. Cricket acts motherly towards her such as praising her when she correctly followed Sundew's directions calling her a "good listener" and "such a smart dragon" and talking like a mother saying stuff like "You don't have to be mean and scary, no you don't. You won't be like the other HiveWings. You're too cute and you have your own brain, don't you?" Sundew Bumblebee has a special fondness of Sundew, although this is likely an effect of Sundew giving her food and leaving some sort of imprint on Bumblebee. During their journey to Wasp Hive, Bumblebee tried to reach Sundew by wriggling out of Cricket's chest pouch. After Sundew gave a dried mango to the newborn dragonet to keep her still, she was mentioned to "give Sundew a worshipful look."The Hive Queen, page 275 In The Poison Jungle, Sundew starts to grow affection towards Bumblebee, starting to hold her and give her food. Swordtail Bumblebee seems to think that Swordtail is funny. When he told her to be quiet, she fell over giggling. More of this relationship is seen in the Poison Jungle. Tsunami Bumblebee seems to not be on good terms with Tsunami, calling her names like "Growlface" and "Argnoraw Rgrumphle" and glowering at Tsunami when being left under her care. Quotes '"YIIIIM"' "FLORBLE!" - To Sundew "BLEEMORK!" - To Sundew "SMEEBO SMEEBO SMEEBO!" - To Sundew "Loobleflooblegooble." - To Sundew "Arglerarrrgh flort." - To Cricket "BOO BAH!" - To Sundew "YIM YIM YIM!" - To Sundew "Yimmm." - To Sundew'' "OW. OW." - To Cricket “Florb!” - To a mango “Smorg bamfibo.” - Mimicking Sundew “Herkleturklemisshoo.” - To Sundew "Smeeg smog smockeefee." - Mimicking Sundew "GWOSE!" - ''To Cricket ''"EEEEEEEEEEpow!" - To Sundew "Snudoo" - To Sundew "Mrble Snudoo!" "Snabble poof''."'' "ZAMEE!" "RAWR? Bammo slammo eeeeeeenow?" "YOUUUSHH HA HAA SO SHH." "SNUDOO!" "stabeebad yooooooo safe!" -to Sundew before battle. "SNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "EEEEEEPOW!" ''-To Sundew, about food ''"Eeeeeeeeee''never" - To Sundew, about food ''"Me mum me." "EEEEEEEEEEEEE?" "Snudooooo." "BLEH! ... NOMOBLEH! GIMMEEGO! EEEEEMEGO!" "Snudoo, ... Snoooooooobleemee." "Hubblesnubbleooble, ... Eeeeeeeeeeeeeesnorf." "Pennyfoo." "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" "EEEEEEEEM." "HrrrmbleGRRR." "Beemish Snudoo, Bumpbump snableday, beemish Snudoo, Bumpbump snableday," ''- Singing while climbing on Sundew while trapped by a sundew. ''"Ha HA!" "Beebuf! I sabladay! Me mish! Yim yim yim!" ''- Bragging about knowing the color blue and listening to Sundew, and presumably, based on "sabladay", bragging about saving the day. ''"EKNO! … NOBYNOBYNOBE!" ''- About being left behind with Tsunami "EKNO" is most likely "Heck no" ''"STABEEBAD, YUUUUsafe." ''- When Cricket says that battle is bad. ''"GROWLEFACE! ARGNORAW RGUMPHLE!" ''- Yelling at Tsunami when being forced to stay with her. ''"HAAAA!" ''- Yelling at Sundew and crew as they fly away. ''"Meh meh ''meh meh meh." ''- Mocking Nettle after complaining about not being in charge. "BurrMRRBRRGRR," ''- To Nettle, after Sundew tells her to shut her trap. ''"Meboo bope!" ''- To Nettle, voting against Nettle being the leader. ''"Meebomorp," '' - Shocked about Nettle being eaten. ''"EW," ''- Reacting to Nettle doming out of the pitcher plant. ''"Ta-daaaaa!"- When Nettle yells at Sundew "Ooooooooooo," -''- Reacting to hearing about waterwheels. ''"Ooobeegoo," "Do NOBBY splamflamp." ''- Mimicking Sundew ''"BEEBUF!" ''- To Sundew, while pulling them towards the sundew. ''"Snubble flump"- After Cricket praises her for listening to Sundew in the sundew "Yim," "Eep," "Beebuf?" "Beebeebeebee''bee''buf," "Meesnugoo." "Maffib?" "Smeebuf?" "Buf!" "Buf! Buf! Buf!" "Dazameezacco!" "BUF!" "Smusha ''mee''smush," "Beemish," "Zob," ''- Reacting to and while being trapped in the sundew. Trivia * The bumblebee is a species of bee in the Apidea family and the class Insectia. * Bumblebee was named after her black and yellow stripes. * Bumblebee is the fourth dragon to have his or her hatching described in book, the other three being Darkstalker, Princess Auklet, and Moonwatcher. * If one were to study Bumblebee's garbled sentences, most of them can be matched to phrases already stated by the other characters. For example, 'herkleturklemisshoo' sounds vaguely like 'horticultural mission,' something Sundew had said moments previously. 'Smeeg smog smockeefee' relates to Sundew's grumpy exclaimation 'I feel like you're mocking me.' 'Smorg bamfibo' relates to 'Maybe there's an antidote,' on the topic of Queen Wasp's mind-control plant. Bumblebee repeatedly calls Sundew 'Snudoo' in ''The Poison Jungle, ''and she copies Cricket in saying 'gwose' as a creditable imitation of the word 'gross.' 'eeeeeeeeeeeepow' sounds like 'eat now'. * From Bumblebee's development in speech thus mentioned, we can infer that dragonets learn to talk properly only a few days to weeks after their hatching. The gap between the ending of ''The Hive Queen and the beginning of The Poison Jungle is most likely only a few days, which makes Bumblebee about four days old. This is consistent with the age to maturity correlation in Wings of Fire. * Based on her lines, it seems that at only a few days old she's already aware of her name, and some others. Calling herself "Bumpbump" and calling Sundew "Snudoo". She's at also somewhat aware of what things are called, as she calls a bug a "buf". * She can also sing as she's seen singing about saving the day while Sundew's trapped by an actual sundew. * It is possible that in Pantala, dragonets learn how to talk later than dragonets in Pyrrhia, as Moonwatcher learned how to say "Mommy" properly at only two hours old. *Bumblebee is one of the six dragons known to have a nickname (Bug), the other five being Princess Sunny (Beetle), Ex-Queen Magnificent (Maggie), Moonwatcher (Moon), Princess Snowfox (Fox), and Admiral (Ad). Gallery Canon HiveTransparent.png|A typical HiveWing, by Joy Ang HiveWing_Sigil.png|HiveWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing BumblebeeTemplate.png|Bumblebee reference by Platypus the SeaWing BumblebeeTLC/THQTemplate.png|Former Bumblebee reference by Platypus the SeaWing Fan Art bumble-bee-endangered-species-trump.jpg|A real bumblebee (photo from time.com) Bumblebee wings of fire by owibyx dcw7t6u-pre.png|Bumblebee by Owibyx|link=https://www.deviantart.com/owibyx/art/Bumblebee-Wings-of-Fire-779706246 BEB2F40F-8FD9-4060-980A-B5B4C07925A1.jpeg|Bumblebee by Tailbite10 Bumblebee hatching wof.JPG|Bumblebee's hatching by Crystaleyes the Rainwing-Nightwing-Mudwing dcxw93i-9bba212e-0107-406d-877f-836fc9da686e.png|Bumblebee with a fish, by Lamp-P0st Screenshot 2019-04-06 at 6.44.57 PM.png|How I imagine Bumblebee (base by Owibyx) bumblebee_reference_free__read_desc__by_henki_boi_dcw0jul.png|Bumblebee by Henki i_want_nothing_to_do_with_dragonets____by_xxshadowfang99xx_dcvj1fc-pre.jpg|I want nothing to do with Dragonets by xXShadowFang99Xx sunbee.png|What is That? by dimepaw|link=http://fav.me/ddd3m4k References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:HQ Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Pantalan Dragons Category:PJ Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Supporting Characters